A chance Encounter
by pandaneedshug
Summary: Dan and Phil are going to Starbucks and meet a strange dude. Will lead to Slash sex. NOT PhilXDAN, DANXOC.


Summary:

So this will be either a one-shot, two-shot, or three-shot. Im not sure if i'll update it or not. If I do, it'll consist of slash. Dont worry, the following doesnt contain any.

Once upon a time, Phil was walking torwards starbucks with dan. Of course it was once upon a time, because they had walked inside the door just a second ago.

Immediatly they were greeted by the 9:30 am rush of customers to starbucks everyday. Dan was babbling in the backgrond to his iphone, apparently he was doing something where he video-taped every adventure outside so that if anything interesting happened, he could get it captured.

Phil kept on meaning to buy a coffee maker, so that they didnt have to buy starbucks everyday. Although the fans didnt know it, youtubing, marketing, and bbc DID pay a nice sum for their work, but it was barely enough to have any pocket change. Living in London was expensive, and not all of their tech was free. However, since phil figured he worked an average of 4 hours a day, most of which involved pretty fun things, his job had to be great. Despite worrying that he could easily get another job and be more productive with his time, Phil knew that if he didnt spend at least 10 hours a day wasting his life on the internet, he would lose his touch.

Already Dan was more popular then him. (Had been that way for 6 months). Phil always tried figuring out what made Dan more popular, if it was his Tan, his looks, or his height, but PHil assumed it had to do with his personality. Dan somehow managed to find the most incredible things to make youtube videos about. Dan was probably smarter then him to.

PHil did have a degree though, and Dan was a drop-out, so phil's ego wasnt too badly bruised. He mainly felt happy for his friends success, and proud that his work had managed to create the Dan of today. When Phil first met Dan, He was just a random metrosexual teenager looking to skype sub-popular youtubers cause he had no real friends. Under phil's urging, guidance, and promotion, Dan had grown a career even greater then his own

Luckily, everyone paried them as a dou, so any deals that came up Dan's path was almost always geared torwards both of them. Honestly, in Phil's opinion, the worst part of Dan being more popular was that he was richer. He got more money from Licensing sales(Like t-shirts), AND more ad money generated from youtube. I mean, the difference wasnt much, and bbc paid them the same amount, but Dan usually had more money to spare then Phil. Meaning Dan paid the greater portion of the food budget. Meaning Dan got to pick the bedroom first when they moved to London. Currently, Dan had the masterbedroom, and according to Phil's Crackyness, it was probably 40% larger then his, with a better window view. His window was behind the tv, making the glare non-existence. Phil's stupid window was blaring straight into his tv screen, and he couldnt arrange the tv in anyway that escaped it.

Gosh this line was taking forever. In front of Dan(who had somehow migrated to stand in front of Phil), there was this random black-haired poshy person arguing with the starbucks register. Dan was trying to secretly video-tape the argument.

"What the fuck do you mean my cards don't work?!. Do you even accept American Credit cards? I HAVE SEVEN DIFFERENT ONES. Visa, Express, cards you couldnt even dream of owning"

For some reason phil immediatly thought of the dude talkign about the cards like they were pokemon... And starbucks was the battle-tower, and his fancy pokemon/cards werent accepted.

"Fine, ill pay in cash".

At this point, the dude reaches into his purse?(Phil couldnt tell if it was a handbag or purse), and pulled out a thick wad of hundred dollar bills.

"Do you accept American money? Or is that too high class for you?"

The Server was a black women who had PERFECTED the African-lady Sarcasm accent, and DAMN she could berate the dude without cussin(Starbucks wouldnt let their employees cuss right?) Flipping around, the dude took a stare at Dan and his Iphone camera, before looking at phil.

"Do you have any British money I can borrow? You can have these" The dude held out the wad of hundred dollar bills. Damn that had to be at least 2 or 3 thousand. How many pounds was that? Its like 2.2 to 1, so probably a thousand pounds... Sure, a thousand pounds was worth the two or three it'd take to buy him his coffee. Even if he did have to wait till he went to the airport to cash it.

"Yah, I dont have any cash on me, but i can pay for your order with my credit card."

The dude almost had a face of orgasmatic delight, which almost threw Phil off. Damn Phil was immediatly sure the dude was gay. Oh well. The dude passed him the wad of bills. Is this dude jacked or something? You dont give away a thousand pounds for almost nothing. Maybe the bills were fake. Blah, that many fake bills would still be worth more then 3 pounds.

"So what are you ordering?"

"Three large sugar-free, fat-freepeppermint Coffees". THe dude stared at PHil with an eager face, as though completly oblivous to the akwardness of ordering three large coffee's for one person.

The lady set the three coffe's down on the counter, apparently they had already been made. "Give the Card here hunny. You gonna need it to pay for your boyfriends Coffee."

"Uhmm, he's not my boyfr-"

"Of course not, my mistake. Just pay, yoru holdin up the line."

After ordering his own coffee, and Dan's(Phil always paid for coffee, since Dan paid most of the Tesco bill)(Technically they ordered their own food, but Phil ate Dan's food too), he passed the coffee over to the Dude, who quickly went to sit down. How he held 3 large coffe's with one hand, Phil wasnt quite sure. Phil looked around the room, and the only tablet not at least half-populated was the table with the creepy dude sititng at it.

"Hey Phil, lets sit with him. I wanna ask his permission to use his video on youtube"

Not saying anything and nodding, Phil pivoted himself torwards the table. The dude was staring intently at his phone while Dan sat down. Dan scooted up next to the dude(Did dan have to act so gay sometimes?), and Phil sat down across from him. "Sooo... are you American?"

Dan's question almost made Phil choke on his coffee, i mean WTF, isnt it obvious?

"Yes, Im from America. I just arrived, ill be going to University here starting next term. Are you in college?"

Dan, always eager to talk to gay people in phil's opinion, uttered an incomprehensible slur about how he dropped out to pursue his career. Ha.

Phil's coffee wasnt sweet enough. Starbucks always managed to do that. Either it was too sweet, or under-sweet. He thinks its because of the number of squirts of liquid they put in. If they add two swuirts of the syrup, its under-sweet, if they add three, its over-sweet. Since they usually order the same thing at starbucks(Which usually consists of a random menu item), Phil tries to watch how many squirts they add to each one, and take the one with more. I mean, come on, it was in his rights as the payer of the coffee?

THe dude sure could drink coffee. He had already sipped(He wasn't taking drinks, it was like a continouity of girly sipping) up half of his first coffee. Was sugar-free Fat free peppermetn coffee good? Phil didnt really like Pepperment gum, so he had yet to order a copy of the coffee.

Zoning back onto Dan and The dudes conversation, (they had been talkign during phil's coffee speculation), Phil marveled at how quickly Dan got people to like him. Phil always acted akward with other people, staring doing his weird hand thing, and being uncomfortable. Dan seemed the opposite, always trying to be as friendly as possible. Most people took the wrong idea though. This dude probably would too...

"Well i'll be studying Economics and Political Science as my twin-Majors. What were you studying before you dropped out? And what do you actually do for a "Career".". The dude stressed career as though he knew Dan didnt really have a job.

"I was studying Law the University of Manchester. But i dropped out to start a career in video production and Acting.. "

After a couple more minutes of Dan and the Dude(Who happened to be named Ob) talking, with Phil just sitting akwardly to the side, Ob asked the dreaded question.

"So are you two, like, a couple?"

Dan blushed, and immediatly prepared to respond, before phil interrupted with "No, were not a couple, and neither of us are gay.".

Staring akwardly at each other for a few seconds, Dan decided it was time to go, and they left Ob alone at the table. After walking for a few minutes, with Dan tapping on his phone, Dan spoke out

"Hey, i just remembered something I had to go do."

"What? We just came out for coffee"

"Its about picking something up for my mother. You go on home, i'll be a while"

Used to the randomness of Dan, Phil continued on without question. Dan quickly turned around, and checking to make sure that PHil wasn't following him, headed back to Starbucks.


End file.
